Daite HOLD ON ME!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Summer Night Town 2nd Single (1998) |Next = Memory Seishun no Hikari 4th Single (1999) }} Daite HOLD ON ME! '(抱いてHOLD ON ME!; ''Hold Me Hold on Me!) is the third single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on September 9, 1998 as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 820,000 copies. In 2004 it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. "Daite HOLD ON ME!" is the first Morning Musume single to reach the number one spot in the Oricon weekly chart and it was placed first in the Oricon Karaoke chart for eight weeks continuously. The single won the Grand Prix Rookie of the Year Award at the 40th Nihon Record Taishou in 1998. "Daite HOLD ON ME!" ranked as the #52 single for 1998. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Daite HOLD ON ME! (MV) Original Edition #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Tatoeba (例えば; If) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Tatoeba #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Instrumental) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Morning Cop Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka TV Performances *1998-09-20 ASAYAN *1998-10-16 Music Station *1998-10-23 Idol Superstage *1998-11-03 Utaban *1998-12-31 49th Kouhaku *2000-08-13 Hello! Morning Episode 019 (Last Phrase Karaoke Battle) *2000-08-27 Hello! Morning Episode 021 (Hello! Project 2000 Summer Concert) Concert Performances ;Daite HOLD ON ME! #*Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido #*Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 #*Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 #*Hello! Project '99 #*Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 #*Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ #*Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party #*Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki #*Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ #*Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, and Yoshizawa Hitomi #*Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ (as part of a medley) - Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, and Yasuda Kei #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" (as part of a medley)- Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina #*Hello Pro Party! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Matsuura Aya, Tsuji Nozomi, Saito Hitomi, and Murata Megumi #*Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Iida Kaori and Yasuda Kei with Hello! Project Members #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ - Tanaka Reina ;Tatoeba #*Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ Song Information *Daite HOLD ON ME! **Lyrics, Music, & Chorus: Tsunku **Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki **Guitars: Gemi Taylor ***Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka ***Sub Vocal: Iida Kaori ***Minor Vocals: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *Tatoeba **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Sudo Go & LH Project ***Main Vocals: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka, Yaguchi Mari Oricon Chart Positions ; Single '''Total Reported Sales: 497,120* Disambiguation The other version of "Daite HOLD ON ME!" is: Daite HOLD ON ME! ~Sexy Long Version~ Found on the Morning Cop ~Daite Hold on Me!~ soundtrack Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ as track #6. This is a remixed version of the original. Cover Versions *An English cover was recorded by Debbie Ffrench as "Hold on Me!" for the album Cover Morning Musume! *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi recorded a version of the song as a B-side for their single Sakura Mankai. *Kikkawa Yuu covered this song on her cover album Vocalist?. Trivia *1st Generation member Iida Kaori gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This was Morning Musume's highest selling single until LOVE Machine. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Daite HOLD ME ONE!, Tatoeba Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:1998 Number 1 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single